guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/P Keen Shouter
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #I'd REALLY prefer Prepared Shot in the main bar, as well as Apply Poison in the variants, but I'm going to pre-emptively vote favored, as niether of those changes are very signifigant.--Nog64Talk 17:59, 27 March 2007 (CDT) #With Prepared Shot or Melandru's Shot, this idea works fantastic...--Manbeast15 08:16, 28 March 2007 (CDT) #Yes, should use Prepared Shot. Not a bad DPS here. NightAngel 12:50, 28 March 2007 (CDT) #The DPS is pretty nice. -Punjabprince 18:53, 28 March 2007 (CDT) #SUPER smart, does just as much damage as a critical barrager, with the exception that this build helps the team surounding it with shouts. (t- ) 18:56, 28 March 2007 (CDT) #Nice. I use sligtly different attribute spread (no fan of major runes) but it still works quite well. Probably the biggest counter is disabling of Keen Arrow, which totally kills you. :/ Thankfully the chance of catching it with Diversion or such isn't too good... (T/ ) 19:08, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #See my reasoning below. Will change if it improves — [[User:Nightshadow| Nightshadow]] 19px 21:35, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #Og lo 11:41, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Discussion This build can be pretty flexible, so im open to most any sensible suggestions. Assailant of mordor 12:56, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Seems to me like this would run out of energy really fast, even with expertise. Haven't tried it, but looking at it it seems this way. --LolEtc 14:06, 25 March 2007 (CDT) First off, you're not hitting the level 13 expertise breakpoint. Secondly, this is pretty much another build on the wiki but with Escape as the random elite. Escape really doesn't fit here. Fix this up a bit, please. — [[User:Nightshadow| Nightshadow]] 19px 21:28, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Since you are not usually a "high-priority" or upfront fighter, relace Escape with some Arrow attack such as Melandru's Shot or Prepared Shot to keep energy high and mighty...or at least why you chose Escape...--Manbeast15 22:25, 25 March 2007 (CDT) How about? Tycn 02:35, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Didn't read the variants, you should make that standard or you might get many more unfavored votes. Tycn 02:36, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :*Thanks for the suggestions and yeah...i felt a lil awkward even putting in escape...didn't really feel anything "Fit" the build to a "t". Assailant of mordor 18:06, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Prepared Shot would be a nice addition to this build. I think it fits in rahter nice.--Nog64Talk 18:13, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Prepared all the way. Good for the E-management factor. Readem 22:29, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Does Disrupting Accuracy have anyplace here? Isis In De Nile 16:23, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :Maybe, but I'm thinking Apply Poison would be better to create a cover condition for DW.--Nog64Talk 17:58, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah i considered that as well...but no W.S. unfortunately....Assailant of mordor 15:31, 28 March 2007 (CDT) this build is a spike build used by some guild (i forgot). this just really doesn't work without a full team, like a real paragon with a high command to insure deep wound and critical. and my suggestion is take out read and put in merlandru's arrows for +17 or 18 damage at that expertise since this build doesn't really rely on an elite. Currently this is a crap spike, you need Savage Shot. Tycn 02:04, 5 April 2007 (CDT)